


Like the Groom

by StrikerStiles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 10:44:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3171814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrikerStiles/pseuds/StrikerStiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pek de "ideal" olmayan bir evlenme teklifi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like the Groom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Carpelia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carpelia/gifts).



“Yüzük nerde- Derek! Yüzüğü bulamıyorum!”

Stiles'ın gerekenden yüksek çıkan fısıltısı birkaç yaşlı kadının dönüp ona ayıplar halde bakmalarına sebep olmuştu ama Stiles'ın beyni o anda sadece paniği işleyebiliyordu. Rahibin konuşmasının sonuna yaklaşılmıştı ve Scott son beş dakikadır endişeli halde Stiles'a bakıyordu. Bunu yapmak için gözlerini Allison'dan ayırması gerektiği düşünülünce, hiç de azımsanır bir şey değildi bu.

Derek ona doğru ilerlerken bir şekilde Scott'a rahatlatıcı bir bakış atmayı da başarmıştı, Scott bir kere daha Allison'a dünyanın 8. harikasıymış gibi bakmaya dönerken, Derek doğruca elini Stiles'ın ceketinin sağ cebine sokup kutuyu yüzüne doğru kaldırdı.

“Ah- orada bir yerde olduğundan emindim zaten.” dedi Stiles, sesindeki utancı zar zor maskeleyerek ve kutuyu ondan aldı. Derek gözlerini devirdiyse de bir yorumda bulunmamıştı en azından, bu kadar gergin sinirlerle ondan alabileceği en büyük merhamet buydu. Gerçi Lydia'nın ona şantaj yaparak giydirdiği takımın içinde o kadar güzel duruyordu ki Stiles onun acımasızlığına da hayır demezdi doğrusu-

Stiles kulaklarındaki metaforik sıcak suyun altından Scott'ın gereksizce yüksek sesini duymasa, düğün bitene kadar bunu düşünebilirdi.

“Bu yüzükle-” Sadece ses tonu değil, Scott, Allison ve rahibin toplu halde ona sabırsızlıkla bakmalarından anladığına göre, bu cümlenin ilk söylenişi değildi. Stiles içinden küfrederek mihraba yöneldi, bu sağdıçlık işi gerçekten fazla stresliydi. 

************  
“Bence fena değildim.” dedi Stiles, şampanyasından bir yudum daha alarak. Lydia ve Boyd, yorumda bulunmaktan kaçındılarsa da Isaac neredeyse şampanyasını püskürtecekti, Stiles yüzünü astı.

“En azından evlenebildiler.” dedi Derek ciddiyetle. O gün birden fazla kişi artık 25 yaşında olduğunu hatırlatmamış olsa, Stiles ona dil çıkarabilirdi ama kendini tutup bu isteği şampanyayla boğmaya çalıştı.

Bu iyi bir fikir değildi. Hem de hiç.

***************  
Uyandığında hava hala karanlıktı ve beyni, kafatasında bir çatlak oluşturarak kaçma planları yapmışçasına başı ağrıyordu. Bir çift yeşil göz, yargılarcasına ona dikiliydi.

“Alkol iğrenç bir şey.” dedi Stiles. Sesi pili bitmek üzere olan bir oyuncak gibi çıkmıştı.

Derek gözlerini devirerek- bunu o kadar sık yapıyordu ki Stiles onun göz kasları için endişelenmeye başlamıştı- ona devasa bir bardak su uzattı.

“Rolün stresini atmış oldun.” diye yorumda bulundu, Stiles boğazına içtiğinin asit değil, su olduğunu kabul ettirmeye çalışırken.

“Senin düğününde de önemli bir rol oynamak isterim.” diye yanıtladı Stiles, daha ne dediğinin farkına bile varamadan. 

Cümle, sanki şimdi ne olacağını görmek için bekler gibi, bir an havada asılı kaldı. Stiles onu minik, bulutumsu bir şey olarak hayal ediyordu, gözleri mor olabilirdi belki ve küçük şirin elleri-  
“Sağdıçlık işinde pek iyi değildin.” dedi Derek ama sesi yumuşaktı.

“Zaten düşündüğüm rol bu değildi.” Stiles devasa bir yudum daha aldı ve bir sonraki cümleyi gerçekten kurup kurmamak üzerine düşündü. Cümlesinin mor gözlerini merakla ona dönmüş hayal ederek güç topladı. “Daha önemli bir rol düşünmüştüm, mesela, damat gibi.”

Derek'in ağzı hafifçe açıldı ve Stiles bütün bardağı kafasına dikti.

Bu da iyi bir fikir değildi. Hem de hiç.

Su sanki en az onun kadar dehşete düşmüş gibi tamamıyla yanlış boruya doğru kaçmıştı ve Stiles öksürüklerle sarsılarak hatasını düzeltmeye çalıştı. Sonunda sabitliğine geri dönebildiğinde Derek yavaş hareketlerle sırtını ovuşturuyordu.

“Yavaş.” derken dudaklarının kenarları hafifçe yukarı kıvrılmıştı. “Düğünden önce ölmeni istemeyiz, değil mi?”


End file.
